Rendez-vous chez le Psy
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Inspiré de la fiction Identité déclarée écrite par Mandymandala7338. Harry Potter vient de traverser un moment difficile et son petit-ami a encore du mal à s'en remettre. Le jeune homme va prendre les choses en main.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, comme tous les 15 jours._

 _Il s'agit ici d'un OS inspiré d'une histoire délicate... C'est un sujet sensible pour l'auteur, mais elle m'a quand même autorisée à publier ce texte._

 _Cet OS est inspiré de la fiction "Identité déclarée" de Mandymandala7338 que je vous invite à découvrir. ( s/9850538/1/Identit%C3%A9s-d%C3%A9clar%C3%A9es)_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, l'histoire à Mandymandala7338. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi_

 _Bonne lecture et enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

Après Poudlard, après la guerre, Harry est devenu Auror…

Un soir, en sortant du cinéma, il se fait agresser par une célèbre équipe de violeurs.

S'en suit une période très difficile durant laquelle Harry tombe dans une profonde dépression. Après avoir été soigné physiquement dans un hôpital Moldu, il est désormais suivi à l'hôpital magique de Sainte Mangouste par un Psychomage, le docteur Jones.

C'est d'ailleurs avec l'accord de celui-ci que notre héros est parti vivre en Roumanie, chez son compagnon, Charlie Weasley.

Refusant toujours, longtemps après son enlèvement, de raconter certains actes auxquels il a été soumis par ses ravisseurs, Harry se décide à écrire un journal intime, sur les conseils de Jones. Il va alors beaucoup mieux. Toutefois, une nuit va le bouleverser à nouveau… lorsque Charlie va trouver et lire ce journal intime:

\- … Non… Non... Je vous en prie… pas ça ! NON...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il souffla et regarda inquiet autour de lui.

\- Non… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tout va bien… je ne suis pas là-bas, avec Lenny… ou Casper… il frissonna, je suis en Roumanie… chez nous… avec Charlie… Charlie ?

Il tâta la place à côté de lui dans le lit… vide, il ferma les yeux pour aiguiser ses sens, où était Charlie? Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il se leva, silencieux, lança un « lumos minima » et s'avança à pas de loup, baguette en avant.

En arrivant sur le seuil de la cuisine, il se figea. Charlie était là, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il pleurait, un livre ouvert devant lui.

\- Non… Non… ils n'avaient pas le droit… Comment ont-ils pu?… Comment ce Lenny a-t-il osé ? Harry ne méritait pas ça ! il est tellement… aimant… c'est un ange… il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme ça…

Ce livre ! C'est… C'est… son journal intime ! Harry se précipita vers son compagnon.

\- Charlie !

Celui-ci essuya ses larmes rapidement, espérant les cacher avant de relever la tête.

\- Harry ? Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- Non, non j'ai fait un cauchemar.

\- Encore ! est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien… mais toi… tu… Est-ce que tu as… tout lu ? demanda Harry tremblant

\- Oui…

Harry blêmit un peu plus

\- Oh Charlie ! Mon chéri !

\- Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… murmura Harry, je crois que dans un sens il… m'aimait… peut-être…

\- NON IL NE T'AIMAIT PAS ! Hurla Charlie, QUAND ON AIME VRAIMENT QUELQU'UN ON NE LUI FAIT PAS CA !

\- Oui je sais, tu as raison, mais… C'est la seule façon d'aimer qu'il a connu, répondit Harry doucement en serrant les mains de son amour dans les siennes. Son père le violait, le prostituait… il ne savait pas faire autrement…

Charlie renifla, peu convaincu

\- Tu… tu… tu m'en veux ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le… ton journal….

\- Non, mais non, bien sûr que non !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien voulu dire ? J'avais besoin de savoir… tu comprends ?

\- Oui évidemment je comprends… tu sais, c'est encore difficile pour moi de parler de certaines choses…. Je… J'aurais voulu… pouvoir…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, laisses-tomber, aller viens, on va retourner dormir maintenant d'accord ? Et demain, on parlera de tout ça avec le docteur Jones… d'accord ?

\- D'accord

Harry se releva, et emmena Charlie dans leur chambre, leurs mains ne s'étaient pas quittées. Ils se recouchèrent, Harry enlaça son amour et lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva le premier, il prépara le petit déjeuner et contacta le docteur Jones par Cheminée.

\- Docteur ? Bonjour !

\- Oh bonjour Harry ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci, je voulais savoir si notre séance de cet après-midi pourrait se transformer en séance de couple.

\- Oui sans aucun souci, mais pourquoi ?

\- Euh… un petit incident cette nuit… Charlie… a craqué

\- Oh je vois… bien à tout à l'heure alors.

\- Merci docteur.

L'après-midi même, dans le bureau du docteur Jones.

\- Ah ! Harry, Charlie, Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

\- Bien, bien merci, répondit Harry

\- Alors, ces cauchemars Harry? en faites-vous toujours autant?

\- Non, ça y est, j'arrive à les maitriser et ils sont de moins en moins nombreux.

\- Crises d'angoisses ?

\- Non plus, ça y est c'est fini

\- Bien ! parfait !

\- Oh vous savez, c'est grâce à Charlie surtout !

Le concerné, qui était silencieux, la tête baissée sur sa chaise, se redressa, surpris.

\- Expliquez-moi ça, dit Jones, comprenant que c'était un moyen pour son patient de rassurer celui qui partageait sa vie

\- Et bien d'abord, Charlie m'a aimé malgré ce qui m'est arrivé… notre histoire a commencé après, mais ses sentiments étaient existants depuis longtemps et ils n'ont jamais changé.

\- Oh, je vois, Charlie ?

\- Euh… Oui… je… j'étais amoureux depuis déjà quelques années…

\- Ça m'a tellement aidé ! si vous saviez ! de savoir qu'il m'aimait ! alors que moi je... Me sentais si sale…

Il a été présent, patient… il a sacrifié souvent ses envies, son amour, au début…

\- Ah oui ? fit le docteur

\- Oui… il a préféré attendre que je sois prêt… il me donnait tout son amour sans rien attendre et moi… je ne lui donnais rien…

\- Arrête ! s'insurgea Charlie, je te l'ai dit, je voulais que tu sois heureux et pour cela il fallait du temps… alors j'ai pris le temps…

\- Vous voyez ?! Comment fait-il pour m'aimer autant…?

Le médecin sourit et invita Harry à continuer son récit

\- Il m'a soutenu, quoi qu'il se passe ! il a supporté mes cauchemars, mes crises d'angoisse ou de folie… tout ! je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour lui dire à quel point je le remercie et à quel point je l'aime !

\- C'est pour cela que vous voulez l'aider aujourd'hui alors ? reprit Jones

\- Absolument !

\- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? racontez-moi Charlie

\- Euh… j'avais du mal à dormir, alors je me suis levé, et en arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai vu le journal sur le buffet…

\- Le journal intime dans lequel je conseillais à Harry d'écrire ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ?

\- Oui… je… je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû… mais… j'avais besoin de comprendre… de savoir ce que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, l'émotion étranglant les derniers mots et les coinçant dans sa gorge.

\- Harry, lui en voulez-vous d'avoir lu ce journal et d'avoir ainsi pénétré votre intimité ?

\- Non ! absolument pas ! au contraire ! pour tout dire je suis même soulagé… qu'il sache tout ça… Enfin

\- Est-ce que dans ce journal il y a ce que vous avez toujours refusé de me dire ?

\- … oui docteur, et je… enfin je…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea le médecin

Le brun se retourna vers le roux, lui prenant les mains et poursuivi

\- Je suis content… vraiment que sache tout ce qui m'est arrivé… Mais… enfin pas comme ça… je… j'aurais voulu être capable de te le dire, face à face… et pas par papier interposé… c'est lâche de ma part… pardonne-moi… je… si j'avais pu t'épargner de vivre ce que j'ai vécu… je…

Il se retourna vers le psychomage, ne pouvant en dire plus

\- Docteur, j'aurais besoin d'un verre d'eau puis-je ?

\- Oui, évidemment, ramenez-moi un café au passage voulez-vous ? Charlie ?

\- Non… rien merci.

\- Alors à tout de suite

Une fois Harry sorti afin de laisser son compagnon seul avec le psychomage pour qu'il parle, Jones reprit

\- Bien Charlie, je vois que tout ce que vous avez lu vous a bouleversé…

\- Oui ! je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas en parler… c'est tellement horrible ce qu'il a subit… Je l'aime et je veux tout faire pour le rendre le plus heureux… même si ça veut dire que je souffre… je… Ne sais pas comment…

\- Vous l'avez entendu comme moi. Il ne s'en serait pas remis sans vous…

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! je suis le plus heureux des hommes…. Parce que tu es avec moi… et que grâce à toi… tout ça est derrière nous maintenant ! fit alors la voix de Harry qui venait de revenir.

Si mes cauchemars s'estompent, si aujourd'hui je suis à nouveau capable d'aimer… physiquement… c'est parce que tu es là, que je sais que le sera toujours et que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi…

Charlie sourit, essuya ses larmes et embrassa tendrement celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, lui promettant de ne jamais faillir à ce rôle.

\- Bien ! je crois que notre séance est terminée… si vous avez à nouveau besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas !

\- Merci docteur, dirent les deux jeunes hommes en lui serrant la main

\- Oh, une dernière chose, Harry ? Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en montrant le journal

\- Oui, si vous voulez. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de ce qu'il y a dedans… répondit l'interpelé en étreignant un peu plus fort l'homme de sa vie

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Merci à toi Mandymandala7338 pour m'avoir donné ton accord. Ça me touche que tu m'aies fait confiance..._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review pour me le dire? Comme toujours je répondrais à chacune d'entre elles._

 _Biz_


	2. Réponses aux reviews

nina123:

Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. C'est vrai que c'est un sujet délicat, d'autant plus pour l'auteure originale. J'ai travaillé cette histoire en collaboration avec elle, enfin, je lui ai demandé son accord et j'ai suivi ses demandes de modifications, évidemment.

Ça n'a pas été facile, je ne voulais pas sortir de ce qu'elle avait imagoné alors, encore merci. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi a faire quelque chose qui tient la route...

biz


End file.
